Along with developing the log sawing technique, efficient sawing machines have entered the market, with the aid of which the wood contents of a log can be almost completely be comminuted, i.e., cut into separable pieces, in one sawing unit into finished sawn timber. This has been made possible by the combined use of saw blades and milling cutters, which is a so-called profilation technique. The contents of a log coming out of a sawing machine is a stick or a bundle of sawn timber pieces of given sizes which depend on the size of the log as it enters into the sawing machine. As known in the prior art, the bundles of sawn timber are cut into separable yet adjoining pieces, conventionally mainly by stacking, whereafter the sawn timber stacks are unloaded and separated using log hoists and piece lifters. The prior art methods and apparatus have drawbacks in that a great variety of different apparatus are needed and that some sawn timber breaks into pieces during handling.